The present invention relates to a package including a plurality of disk-form magnetic recording mediums used for a floppy disk and so forth.
Lately, a floppy disk draws the attention as a storage element in various data processing apparatus and comprises a disk-form magnetic recording medium comprising a flexible polyester film base and a magnetic paint applied thereto. The floppy disk is stored in a protective jacket. Hence, for a finished floppy disk the disk-form magnetic recording medium is sufficiently protected. However, before finishing the floppy disk such a disk-form magnetic recording medium is not protected by proper means and accordingly the dust attaches to its surface as well as the moisture. Further, when a plurality of disk-form magnetic recording mediums are stacked one on another in contact with one another, scratches are made by rubbing caused by vibrations or the like during transit, which causes troubles such as a dropout.